


Jobless Monday

by VCM_EL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCM_EL/pseuds/VCM_EL
Summary: Just some poetry I've written in the past couple of years with the occasional new work. Idk it's a experiment.





	1. Scare Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> Meh...

It’s like...you know.

All of sudden your laughing and blushing. And I can't stop smiling because I'm so happy that you know I existence.

I am so damn happy just to be with you.

I am so happy that your laughing.

Even if you're embarrassed because you’re talking about another.

Even if your laughing because you think he's funny.

Because to you this whole situation is just a joke. And I'm just a funny girl u meet. That's all I'll ever be.

But you give me false hope. And I'll give you my everything.

In the end you won't be able to tell my feeling from any other page in your old sketchbook.

And that's okay, because I don't mind. I'm just happy that you're alive, and that I'm alive… At the same time.

And I won't cry. Even though you're squeezing my heart between your teeth.

And stepping on my toes as we dance. I don't care.

I'm just happy that you can use me

To get who you really want.


	2. Sadistic

People like you should get their mouth sewn shut

so they can never say something stupid

I wish I could take all the toxic smoke in my life and shove it deep in your lungs

I wanna watch as you choke around your air

Coughing won't get you anywhere

No use in resisting

Let's see how long it takes for you to want water to wash it down

Let's see how long until your _tired_ of choking

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading dude...u probably have better things to do with ur life :')


End file.
